How can I not love you
by Tinnueth
Summary: Revised They were friends brought together by love and lovers torn apart by hate and greed.SessOC...InuKag .MirSan eventually


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

Short and sweet huh?

How can I not love you 

Chapter 1 Meeting and a past affair.

She knew she had to move on. She had to keep walking, away from her home and away from him. It wasn't meant to be.

'Don't look back, you'll be fine. Keep going'

She told herself as much as she wanted to run back to and stay in his arms forever.

As she walked, the further she got, the more she could feel their bond grow weaker. Soon she wouldn't be able to feel his presence at all.

They could never be together. Not in this world. There were so many things in the way. There was so much pain between them.

There was so much loss and grief that it tore them apart. They had to put it all behind them for their people and the sake of their lands.

She had to take her place with her own people once again.

She was their leader, their protector.

'Even though I just lost everything. Once I'm in my own land, I'll put this behind me. I must put my people before my heart.'

It took her a few days to reach the border of her territory.

There was a celebration in honor of her return. She was missed greatly. A few weeks past and she was getting back into her routine. She'd help with the morning hunt; She'd train the young ones. She would do all that was needed of her and more, to keep herself busy and her mind occupied. She became their lady once again, all the while her heart longed for what she had left behind, the one thing she could not have.

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the road almost making his friends crash into him.

"Why did you stop like that Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I smell demons"

"Good, we finally get some action," said Sango, getting her giant boomerang ready.

"No. Wait Sango, There is something about this sent…I can't place what it is. Lets keep going but stay alert"

"Alright if you say so," Miroku said griping his staff.

The continued their trek into the thick line of trees that they had seen looming ahead of them most the day.

They followed his nose until they came across a clearing in the forest and a village was at the heart of it.

Only this was a different village. It was a demon village.

"Is this what you smelled Inuyasha?" "Yeah"

"You think they would help us?" Asked Kagome.

"Probably not" Sango answered. "Lady Sango, it wouldn't hurt to ask" "Well after they attack, I'll blame you for that comment"

While he was instructing the other students a young male noticed them standing there, and turned to his teacher.

"WE HAVE VISTITORS", he yelled and pointed across the field.

She turned to see where he was pointing and dismissed her students. She had her long black hair in a high ponytail and braided. She wore a tight sleeveless top that stopped just above her stomach. Her skirt ended at her knees and had two slits on the side that ran up to the top of her thighs, showing off her dark green strips. She nodded back to him in acknowledgment.

The young, beautiful demoness approached them slowly. As she walked closer, she got a better look at them.

'No, it couldn't be…' she thought.

"What is your business here, humans?"

Kagome spoke up since it seemed Inuyasha was in a state of shock or something.

"We are sorry to impose, we are tired and just needed a place to rest and to eat"

The demoness looked her and the others over. 'Strange and very indecent she is, a slayer and a monk, a kit, a cat and a half-breed. Strange group indeed'

'What are your names child?"

"I'm Kagome"

"I'm Shippo, you're pretty" Shippo ducked his head into Kagome's hair in embarrassment. She gave the kit a kind smile.

"I'm Sango"

"My lady, I am Miroku, a humble monk, at your service, would you mind bear-" Shut it monk," Sango said after a good slap to the back of his head.

The demoness couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes until she looked at Inuyasha.

He was staring her down, trying to figure her out.

"My name is Amarante. Lets get you all settled and fed. Follow me"

The other demons didn't pay them much notice. They went on

about their business.

She led them into her large hurt in the middle of the village.

"Thank you for the dinner, Lady Amarante." Kagome said bowing her head. Shippo had already fallen deeply asleep.

"You are welcome miko By the way, it's good to see you again Inuyasha, even better with a tree on your back." The group gave a small chuckle.

"Now who are you really, am I suppose' to know ya or somthin'?

"No not really, but I guess I could be called your sister of sorts. You were to little to remember me. I knew your brother. "

"What, I have a half sister now?"

"No I'm not your or his sister."

"Then what? His mate!

"Inuyasha be polite, you can't just ask her that!" chided Kagome.

"Yes, well I was. No its alright, he has a right to know since he doesn't remember me." She began her story.

" It wasn't a happy time in our lives back then. With your father's recent death, Sesshomaru was under a lot of pressure trying to keep the lands from being invaded from other demons. And the elders were just waiting for a mistake so they could overthrow him and claim power. They kept a close eye on us both.

Thing happened that we had no control over."

"What did he do to such a beautiful lady such as your self?" asked Miroku. He could see the pain she hid behind her eyes.

She shook her head. "It was nothing either of us did."

She was reluctant to share such pain with strangers.

She hadn't spoken about it to anyone save her mother, when she returned.

"We were childhood friends, I can't remember when I didn't know him. There were so many enemies after us, within our own clans but mostly in his. If they found out, they could kill us and attack our separate homes if one of us were not there to protect them. Many years went by. Then I found out I was with child. It was going to be a girl. I knew he wanted a boy as heir but I knew he wouldn't say it but I could see the joy in his eyes."

She smiled with tears in her eyes.The group was surprised but kept quiet in respect.

"The secrecy and stress from the war with the panther tribe began to get to both of us. We were found out when I had begun to show. We didn't know what they planed at the time but the elders poisoned my drink. I was ill for several days. I- I lo-lost my child"

A tear made a slow path down her cheek.

"We both blamed ourselves and it drove us apart just like they wanted. He became so cold. Some days he wouldn't even look at me. The elders went to Sess and told him that he didn't need a week mate, that I wasn't strong enough to carry his children. He believed them. He wasn't even present when the guards were forced to escort me from the western lands"

"That's so sad" Kagome said with moist eyes.

"I just can't believe he could care for anyone besides himself, and he let bunch of old " Inuyasha said with bitterness in his voice.

"You don't understand Inu, He was different back then. I do not blame him for what happened. You must not either. You do not know what he has had to endure as well. There are reasons behind everything".

Inuyasha blinked and then nodded his head as he looked at the floor thinking over her wise words.

"Why didn't he just kill the elders?" asked Sango.

"I'm not too sure. But they had been advisers to his father and grandfather. I guess he trusted them more than his own mate. You all need rest. Please sleep well." She said getting up and walking out of the hut.

"I sure don't blame Sesshomaru for loving her, Im sure anyone could fall for her." Said miroku as he got comfortable.

"That's so sad, something like that would destroy me. I can't believe she's still so strong bout it." Kagome said.

"She's had fifty years to deal with it." Said Miroku

"Yeah, alone" Kagome said quietly.

The group became silent.

Sleep came quickly for the humans but not so for the hanyou.


End file.
